


covetous

by wakandawinterprincess



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, WOMP, also known as: bucky gets his dumb ass handed to him, too little too late ma boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakandawinterprincess/pseuds/wakandawinterprincess
Summary: After Bucky falls for a Wakandan girl, Shuri finds love in someone else. A chance encounter later, and Bucky finds himself reconsidering everything between them. Sort of sequel to love and longing, so read that first.





	covetous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsshuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsshuri/gifts).



> Written for all the angry folks who told me Shuri deserved a better ending and Bucky deserved a lil more suffering at the end of love and longing. (So read that first, or you may be confused). Who better to be a rebound than the God of Thunder? Though I assure you, he’s a lot more than that here.
> 
> Disclaimer: Not an *official* part of that fic's verse, unless, you know, you want it to be. I just got hit by a writing bug that wouldn't quit. LMAO.

Bucky was having a  _horrible_  day.

Presently, he’s all but  _running_  to his next destination because of course —   _of course_  — he was late.  For a meeting. With the  _princess_. Just his damn luck, he figures.

Shuri hadn’t seen him for nearly six months now. He wanted to think it was because she was busy, and not because she was avoiding him, though he struggled to shrug off the possibility of the latter.

Somehow, something between them had suddenly turned cold. He didn’t know how or why, but he  _longed_  to talk to her as a friend, the way he once had.

Still, this was a strictly business meeting. The two of them needed to discuss security strategy while her brother was out of the country, on an incognito assignment with the Avengers.

He’d run over an hour and a half  _late_ , however, because of an emergency meeting with Hatut Zeraze commanders. There had been a sudden situation in Liberia, which was also Khethiwe’s current location of assignment. After a frantic meeting to help stabilize the situation and ensure she was alright (though he  _knew_ she was more than capable of handling herself), Bucky had dashed out, feeling more frenzied than he had in a while.

Worst of all, the messages he’d sent to Shuri via kimoyo bead didn’t seem to want to cooperate with him. Either they were acting up, or she had switched hers off.  _Hopefully_ , he thinks, she was still there. Hadn’t assumed he’d ditched her, when nothing could be further from the truth.

* * *

He had  _just_  entered the building when he hears a sharp cry.

A familiar voice. One he’d recognize anywhere.

 _Shuri_.

Oh, God. Is she in trouble?

He can tell the noise is coming from a room just around the corner. A reckless part of him wants to run in, bang the  _damn_  door down.

The princess could be in danger. And maybe it’s silly, considering that the heart-shaped herb now flows through her blood and he’d helped train her himself, but against all reason, he  _still_  worries for her. Worries that she’s too reckless, too young, too brilliant and beautiful for the world to take care of.

But running in could just make things worse, he reasons. So instead, he edges across the hall cautiously. Peers in through the slim opening of the door, so that he’s still hidden from view.

In two seconds, he wishes he hadn’t. Because what he sees makes his blood boil.

It’s  _Shuri_ , alright, but she’s not alone. She’s  _with_  someone.

The mystery man, whoever he is, is tall and muscular, with closely cropped blonde hair.

He has her pressed against the wall. Her legs are wrapped around him. His back is bare, his pants are on the ground.

Oh. And he’s currently fucking her into another dimension.

The cry Bucky had heard before wasn’t a cry from  _fear_ , he realizes. It was a cry of  _pleasure_.

The roughness, the sheer  _strength_  of his movements are in sharp contrast to the way he’s kissing her, so tenderly and gently, like she’s the center of his world, his sun and moon and stars.

Shuri, for her part, is clutching him to her something fierce. Bucky can see angry, red scratches all down the man’s bare back that are clearly her doing.

But she whimpers loudly as he thrusts into her, kisses him back with even more passion than he’s giving her.

Bucky can feel bile rising in his throat. He  **doesn’t** want to watch this. But he also can’t seem to  _move_. It’s like he’s suddenly rooted to the ground.

Shuri cries out again, which breaks Bucky from his reverie. He turns and looks at her, in spite of himself.

She looks  _spent_. Shuri’s slick with sweat, lips raw and bitten. She pulls away from their kissing, looking more tired and yet more genuinely happy than he’s  _ever_  seen her.

Bucky’s eyes meet hers. She doesn’t see him — he  _knows_  she can’t, not with the way he’s angled. But for a fraction of a second, he panics as Shuri frowns slightly, as if she’d somehow  _seen_  something there, in the shadows.

But the moment passes, consumed almost immediately by a gasp of pleasure as the man she’s with takes one of her smooth, dark legs and winds it  _tighter_ around him.

She grabs him by the jaw, pulls him forward and kisses him hungrily for that, rips a low groan from the man’s throat. There’s so much  _heat_  in the kiss alone that Bucky wonders how the man she’s with has lasted so long.

But then she pulls back, to whisper something in his ear. It’s so soft Bucky can barely tease it out.

But he does.

A simple request, nay, a  _command_  —

 _“Take me to the stars, my love.”_ she murmurs to him.

“ _Yes,_ ** _dearest_** _._ ” he whispers back, with such overwhelming awe and affection and  _sincerity_ that it leaves Bucky struck _._

The man moves forward, re-adjusts them so he can push her knees up. She whimpers at that, locks her hands around his neck.

And just like that, he’s suddenly moving again. Thrusting into her,  _hard_ , and drawing out gasps from her that make Bucky’s insides twist into a poisonous knot.

“Yes! Yes!  _Yes!”_ she gasps out, as he pounds into her furiously, each movement sending her into seemingly higher waves of ecstasy. Her cries grow more and more unintelligible as he pushes the two of them forward, his strokes growing harder and stronger and  _deeper_ , as they climb the heights of passion.

She lets one hand desperately curl into his hair, to keep him going.  _Nestles_ herself in the crook of his neck as he presses into her further.

They’re reaching the end. 

He turns her head, pulls her in for one last,  _furious_  kiss. She moans into his mouth, and Bucky feels something sharp twist in his chest.

After what feels like an  _eternity_ , their tryst finally comes to an end.

They both cry out as they come together, all tongue and teeth and slick movements. Shuri kisses his cheek, and they embrace tenderly, too spent to do much else.

Across the room, a small, unnoticed glass trinket crashes violently to the ground.

The sound of breaking glass finally brings Bucky back to his senses.

He needs to get out.  _Now_.

At last, he turns and leaves, as fast as his legs will let him move.

The last memory he has of them is the man’s deep, embarrassed chuckle and the sound of Shuri’s gentle laughter as she teases her lover about replacing the shattered bauble that he somehow broke.

* * *

Bucky looks back on the encounter with a storm of emotions.

Seeing her like that… had woken something in him he’d thought had gone dormant. A  _monster_ , one he thought he’d put to bed ages ago.

He’s got a girl of his own now. Someone he  _loves_.

So _why_  did he watch all that?

Oh, and more importantly —

_What the hell?_

* * *

The news breaks a week later that the heir to Wakanda’s throne is seeing someone.

Princess Shuri is dating Thor Odinson. The former king of Asgard.

Better known as the God of  _Thunder_.

* * *

Bucky goes outside, kicks a suitably large rock, and curses violently when he thinks no one can see.

Doesn’t try to hide his anger. His confusion.

About what it all  _means_.

And what the  _hell_ he’s supposed to do next.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @wakandawinterprincess on tumblr come hang if ya wanna


End file.
